Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN461)
, , ; formerly , | Relatives = Anti-Venom (twin brother) Carnage (daughter) Agony (daughter) Lasher (son) Phage (son) Scream (daughter) Mania (daughter) Toxin (grandson) Scorn (granddaughter) Raze (granddaughter) Anti-Venom (alternate reality twin brother) Wyvern (alternate reality twin brother) Spider (alternate reality daughter) Toxin (alternate reality son) Toxin (alternate reality son) April Parker (alternate reality partial clone) Anti-Venom (alternate reality partial clone) Carnage (alternate reality partial clone) Poison (alternate reality counterpart) Venom (alternate reality counterpart) Peter Parker (original host) Eddie Brock (current host) Anne Weying (current host) Flash Thompson (current host) Gwen Stacy (current host) Lee Price (former host) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = Symbiote Prison, Klyntar; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth; Red Hook, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Earth; Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Earth | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = As Venom, the Symbiote can grant its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, and prehensile tongue which are really part of its body. | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Boxer, criminal, military personnel, terrorist | Education = Genetic memory, gains new knowledge from previous hosts | Origin = Klyntars | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = The Symbiotes are taking New York! All of us! And it's never gonna be the same... | Speaker = Venom | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Agent and Superior Venom The Venom Symbiote was captured by Project Rebirth 2.0 and bonded to veteran Flash Thompson. The two operated at the superhero Agent Venom until they were confronted by Spider-Man in the body of the symbiote's original host, Peter Parker. "Peter" forcefully took the symbiote for himself, but was unable to control it. It took the combined consciousnesses of Otto and Peter to force the symbiote to unbond. Afterwards, it rebonded with Flash. Symbiote Dimensions While Flash was recovering in a military hospital, the Venom Symbiote took over his body. Venom felt a revolution coming to New York and began preparing for the arrival of other Klyntars and revenge against Spider-Man. The symbiote also made a comeback in the bodies of Anne Weying, Peter Parker, and Eddie Brock. The Symbiotes were actually dominating until Superior Spider-Man returned with an Anti-Symbiote Ray, freeing the symbiote's host from his control without them separating. Planet of the Symbiotes Venom was recruited back into The Symbiotes by Mayhem, hoping for his aid in preventing the extinction of the Klyntars. He traveled to Klyntar with Brock and attacked Spider-Man once they reached the planet. After gaining control of the symbiotes, he had Brock briefly bond with Scream so the klyntar's brood mother could return to full strength. Unity of Venom Falling into a rut, the Venom sought to gain more power by kidnapping other Venom Symbiotes and slowly absorbing portions of their powers. Once it was powerful enough, it starting absorbing other klyntar, integrating The Pacifists and The Symbiotes into the Unity of Venom. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom Symbiote of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Twins Category:Suits Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Leaping Category:Stretching Category:Cannibals Category:Military Personnel Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Leaders